the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One House Divided
''One House Divided ''is the tenth episode of Season 5. Synopsis The house divides, the dad and the older sisters, and the mom with the younger sisters. Lincoln is sent to the doghouse. Plot The repairs still continue. While the children keep restricted the budget for entertainment, Lynn Sr. and Rita watch the building goes according to the blueprints. All was going well, but something unexpected happened. Nothing of the house's wiring was connected to earth, this means if there's too many connections active, the wiring could overload and start a fire. Lynn Sr. tries to fix it himself, but Rita warns him that the wiring could be more damaged, delaying the building for two more weeks. Lynn Sr. doesn't listen, and inserts wire in the space that is between the end of the wiring and the earth connection of the next house to (our) left. This causes all the wiring to fire due an overload. Fortunately (somehow), the rest of the structure doesn't fire, but repair the wiring will cost another $5000 USD. Rita gets angry with Lynn Sr. for having burn the wiring (and making them to lose more money). She decides to bring the younger sisters with her (so they don't have a bad influence on their father's part). Lynn Sr. remains with the older sisters, who decide to keep their mouths closed to don't cause more fights. Lincoln (having some experience with these dramas), goes to Charles' doghouse for not making more damage. As they have to keep communicated by someway, both sides design one sister to keep track on the battle. The father's team chooses Luna, who isn't happy with this, while the mother's chooses Lucy to inform everything, because is the less explosive of that side. About Lincoln, well. He decides to adapt the doghouse for human needing. Using the little remaining of his fortune, digs a hole, and he brings wooden furniture, and a marble floor to survive. Also he has a fridge with imported food from the world, and a functional bathroom. Returning to the main thing, Luna and Lucy exchange plans. As neither of them agrees with the division, they go on strike, keeping the rest of the sisters (who mildly agree with the division) uncommunicated between them. If you ask me, that of the plan exchange was to know what the parents were planning. Now, both go with Lincoln, who still is in the doghouse. At seeing what he did to Charles' house, the three agree to end with this. Lincoln steps foot on the truck, and lock again who's inside to make them unite so they can exit. It didn't work. So the three menace with destroying the provisional refugee for them to shut up. Now all agreed with this. All return to the normality, the construction guys connect the wiring to earth, Rita forgives Lynn Sr. and Charles remains with the luxuries (minus the food, of course). Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 5 Category:Episodes